


Streets

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Series: Photography At Its Finest [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing in the air that clouded his lungs, he raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streets

Turning through the peaceful streets, Cesc’s mind played havoc with the view in a way that led him to almost believe he was elsewhere. Almost. Breathing in the air that clouded his lungs, he raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He wanted to go home, but his legs would only carry him elsewhere. This lack of control in a state where he was only semi-aware would only lead to problems. He wanted to call someone, but who could he call? It was 4 AM, and he didn’t want to head back home yet. It wasn’t really home, anyway. Home is where the heart is, and living there had torn out his heart and left it for the flies. The flies probably loved him more than the man, the one whose fists liked to collide with Cesc’s frail frame, battering his face and beating his dead heart with words that were spat with such venom that Cesc thought he would surely die. The back of his mind screamed for him to go back before he was found out – he didn’t want any more punishment – but the rational thought was eaten by the blankness and instead he kept walking. His feet had been hurting for a while now, but he couldn’t feel them as they kept moving forward. No destination in mind, but the vacant shell moved on through the night as the distorted streets laughed at him.


End file.
